possession
by xXxyurifangirlxXx
Summary: No one else was supposed to see vriska the way that kanaya did. So why is losing her so hard? humanstuck vriskaxkanaya


**hey I****'m back with another vriskan story please review and enjoy.**

**I do not own homestuck or its characters ... but I wish I did.**

Even though it had been rainy, today was nice enough that the group of friends had decided to share lunch on the roof. And even for all the mirth surrounding her, Kanaya ate her meal in silence, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at Tavros, talking closely with her best friend while Karkat and Nepeta seemed to be off in their own world.

Vriska had said something that made Tavros blush, her smile wide but happy, and in spite of herself Kanaya felt her stomach twist the way it only did when those two were together.

After the car accident which caused vriska lose an arm and an eye it made things , to say the least, rather difficult between them, and while they kept up a safe degree of familiarity their time together felt somewhat awkward and forced.

And to the girl's displeasure, she'd found that Vriska (no doubt because of the time they'd already spent together) had somehow took interest in the new transfer student, and now they spent practically all their time together, Vriska forgetting about or outright cancelling earlier plans at the last minute to make time for him.

At first, Kanaya had been happy for her friend- she rarely was close with boys, what with most of them being terrified of her. But at some point she'd become aware that her encouragement was becoming more forced, that this knot in her gut seemed to twist tighter every time Vriska gave him the smile that until recently had been reserved only for her.

Practically everything in her life had been decided for her, and to lose even the small act that had made her feel that, maybe, there was someone out there who truly cared for her was more difficult to endure than she'd imagined.

Somehow Kanaya made it through the rest of the day without cracking, and she'd been sitting alone in the library for nearly half-an-hour when Vriska finally arrived. The lantern over her table was the only light in the otherwise dark room, and the beautiful day had quickly degenerated into a brutal rain.

Vriska was soaked, her clothing clinging to her skin and her long golden hair matted wildly against her face. Kanaya felt something in her ache, but kept it under control as she spoke in a colder voice than she'd intended.

"You're late. Weren't we going to go over your Math today?"

"Oh, about that- I'm sorry," Vriska managed, looking rather guilty. "...but, um...Tavros actually did really well on that last test, and he offered to help me, so-"

"I scored higher than he did."

It was a simple phrase and there was no malice in Kanaya's voice, but to Vriska's ears it felt like nothing less than an accusation of betrayal. It wasn't fair. It had always been them studying TOGETHER, her trying to help Vriska get through the material even though she inevitably ended up spacing out.

She shouldn't have kept offering her help over all those years; Vriska was nothing but a detriment to her academic success. But she realized now that it had been worth it, if only for the closeness and admiration that Vriska had silently offered, the grateful smiles when understanding finally dawned for her. The smiles that had stolen her heart before she'd realized it was gone.

"I..." Vriska muttered her voice small and her blue eyes looking everywhere but at her lifelong friend. "...Look, I know I inconvenienced you, but I'll make it up! It's nothing personal Kanaya-"

"Yes it is."

She hadn't meant to say it, not ever and certainly not to Vriska's face, but the toll of the last few weeks had been building up, and before she knew it Kanaya heard herself speaking in a cold, mocking voice

"Ever since he transferred in you never have time for me. It's always Tavros, Tavros, Tavros. And here I thought you'd never..."

"kan..." Vriska whispered, guilty and strangely frightened, and taking a few steps closer she reached out for her friend's shoulder. Kanaya jerked it away, glaring daggers at the other girl.

"...Do you love him?"

"W-what?"vriska asked, summoning her best attempt at a confused smile, but Kanaya knew better. "...What kind of question is th-"

"It's perfectly simple. He's obviously more important to you than anyone else, so why don't you just leave me in peace while you two 'enjoy yourselves.'

"H-hey, what are you talking about?" Vriska demanded, her ambivalence quickly melting into defensive anger. "Don't you DARE talk like you still understand me. Maybe I got tired of you always wanting to be in my business , of always expected for me to want you to BE THERE, remember it's not like I asked you to help-"

"Oh, so now we're being honest," Kanaya growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "As if you haven't just held me back, I wish I never wasted my time trying to help you and your messed up life..."

"Maybe I found someone that I can be ME with, and not some spoiled brat's charity case! Like you wouldn't have just abandoned me the second some jerk with his head up his ass wanted to screw y-"

With that Kanaya's hand sprung up of its own accord, smacking Vriska hard across the face and breaking the heated argument with a deafening slap. For a moment they just stood there in the half-twilight pouring through the rain-slicked windows, Kanaya aware of her palm throbbing and heart racing while Vriska was trying to ignore the sting on her cheek. When Vriska finally spoke it came out hurried and strangled, like she could barely hold onto her fury.

"...I came here for a book anyway." With that she hurried past Kanaya, into the rows of bookshelves and out of sight. Kanaya stared at her hand, still red from the blow, feeling something in her struggle feebly for life like a dying animal. She was quiet for a moment, her heart aching painfully in her chest, before she headed off in the direction her friend had gone.

A few moments of searching later she found Vriska , not collecting the book she'd claimed to have been after but with her hand clutching her face, shoulders shaking violently and little hysterical whimpers sliding out from between her fingers.

Kanaya wondered if Tavros had ever seen her closest friend like this probably not, scared and vulnerable and beautiful despite her strength. If he knew her even half as truly as she did. Vriska's eyes flashed angrily at Kanaya as she saw her approach, but even so she did nothing as Kanaya gently pushed her against the bookshelf, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with all her might.

In an instant Kanaya felt Vriska's fury evaporate, tears sliding down her pale cheeks and her slender arms pulling Kanaya tightly against her. There was no hesitation as she kissed Kanaya back, her lips precise and certain and quivering slightly as she trembled with guilty sobs.

Tavros's lips had been here, Kanaya considered vaguely, and she kissed Vriska all the harder because of it, desperate to erase him from her memory. She felt Vriska's moan slide down her throat, her stubby fingernails dig into her back through her blouse. She paused to gasp and suddenly Vriska's mouth was against her throat, viciously biting and testing and leaving marks that she'd have to answer for when she returned home. Kanaya could've cared less, and the desperate whine she managed only compelled Vriska to suck deeper, harder, Kanaya's fingers twisting hard through her long hair more than reward enough.

It was becoming harder for the two of them to breathe, their wanton gasps of pleasure and scattered frustration seemingly loud and harsh against the library's previous stillness. Kanaya grabbed a handful of Vriska's hair and kissed the girl with as much force and lust and adoration and scorned loneliness as she could muster.

If there was any part of her that had ever truly cared about the Mohawk-haired transfer student, Vriska had all but forgotten it-Kanaya's body was warm and soft and she arched against her with abandon, her gasps shameless as Kanaya began to suck on her neck.

Tavros could never imagine loving Vriska half as much as she did.


End file.
